


Of Peanuts and Velociraptors

by anti_ela



Series: Sam Wilson has a bar! He regrets this. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(425): Last night apparently I said "I need a break" and then I just passed the fuck out for 3 hours<br/>/<br/>"Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam."</p>
<p>Sam groans and lets his head fall back, hands wrapped around the broom he’d been ignoring Clint for. “What, Barton. What.”</p>
<p>Clint frowns down at the bar, then looks up at Sam. “Do you think I’m old?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Peanuts and Velociraptors

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: (425): Last night apparently I said "I need a break" and then I just passed the fuck out for 3 hours

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam."

Sam groans and lets his head fall back, hands wrapped around the broom he’d been ignoring Clint for. “What, Barton. What.”

Clint frowns down at the bar, then looks up at Sam. “Do you think I’m old?”

"Is that all? Yes."

Clint throws a peanut at Sam’s butt. “I’m so not old. I’m like… Fuck, I forgot how old I am.”

Sam shakes his head, then walks over to Clint and upturns the bowl of peanuts in his lap. “That’ll be five dollars. And you just made my point. Stop concussing yourself. Take up something nice, like knitting, or model trains. And leave me alone; I’m trying to set up.”

Clint pulls out his wallet and hands five dollars to Sam, who seems confused but takes it and puts it in the till. When Sam turns back, Clint is brushing the flecks of peanut shell off his pants. He glances up at Sam from under his eyelashes, then looks back down. “Bet you’d never tell Steve to take up model trains even though he’s way old,” he mumbles.

"Steve is Captain America," Sam says drily. "He heals broken bones in three days. You don’t."

"You don’t, either! Tony doesn’t!"

"Tony has a goddamn suit of armor, and I can get the hell away because I have jetpack wings. It is so not the same thing."

"It’s kind of the same thing," Clint insists.

Sam shakes his head, eyebrows high. “No.”

"Natasha doesn’t have a healing factor or cheat with robotics!"

"Yeah, but Natasha can take care of herself."

"Oh, what, and I can’t?"

Sam just looks at Clint, who looks down again.

"Yeah, okay, I can’t. Whatever."

Sam goes back to sweeping, and Clint looks around. Besides the two of them, no one’s here yet even though the bar should be opening in an hour.

"Don’t you have a bartender? And a waitress?"

"Apparently, having an Avenger pass the fuck out from a headwound inflicted by a robotic velociraptor was the final straw."

"Aw, bro."

"Yep."

"Bro."

"I know."

"I could help."

"Absolutely not. Get out."


End file.
